


Castles

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [459]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drdone askedScott and Gordon in tb4! Please!





	Castles

“You said!”

Scott winced, almost biting through his tongue.  “And boy am I regretting that.”  He rocked easily as Four encountered some chop, but kept his feet as Gordon steered them deeper.

At his feet, the collection of snack wrappers danced like puppies.  “But…” slithered out from between clenched teeth.

Gordon shot him a look of warning and  Scott went back to biting his lip to keep his mouth shut.

A man’s Thunderbird was his space; that was his exact words.  And if Gordon wanted to keep his looking like a garbage can, that was his right.

Gordon banked them into a wide, easy turn down to sub-station, and, as if to grind home the point, a fresh ball of wrappers and a drink bottle rolled out of their hiding place to bang against his ankles.

Scott knew Gordon was smirking. “Doing okay there, Scotty?” he chirped as the _thunk_  of the docking ring sealing echoed through the hull. 

“Fine,” he gritted out.  “Just…. _fine.”_


End file.
